The Shame of Going Backwards
by Sallymaze08
Summary: She was lost. Did he really love her? Or were the words he had whispered to her empty promises? She knew it was wrong. She knew that he wasn't what she thought at first. She knew there was another. But she couldn't help but...to go backwards. She couldn't move on. He was inescapable. And he was her shame. (AU)
1. Preview Notice!

_**Author's Note**_

**Ok, guys. This first chapter had ORIGINALLY been a preview to this story but, guess what? It is no longer, so I took it down! Yay, be happy~! Now yu can continue on to the second chapter and read the starting to my story 'The Shame of Going Backwards.' For people who have just started, don't worry about this start. It doesn't matter anymore. Its the next chapter that does if you are looking to read. Month or two to update the second chapter after the chapter that is up guys, so be wary of the delay. Sorry, busy, busy, busy! Either way, please read, Review, Fav, or Follow. I'll be happy as long as you ENJOY! **

**P.s.- I just wanted to thank Nomzyy for reviewing AND fav'ing my story. I'm really glad that you can relate to this story already. It's kind of what I was striving for when publishing this story for the first time. Thank you to SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm for fav'ing my story as well and ProjXPsyClone for following this as well. **

**I'm Out**

**- Sallymaze08**


	2. Eye-Contact (Re-Uploaded)

_**Author's Note**_

**Chotto! You may be wondering why I'm starting ANOTHER fanfic again. Truth is, I have no clue BUT I just had to put this idea I had on paper. This story is dedicated to a certain girl I know and relationship problems she's had with this one boy. Of course, I've changed their identities respectively to characters in Naruto. This is strictly a SasuSaku fic, though Ino holds a major part in this to. I hope you like AU's, because this is what it will be for now. This rating may change over the course and how I plan this fic out. I have no idea where I'm going with this but if you can at least remember the drill: Follow, Fav, Review, do any of that but just, ENJOY!**

**P.s.- So turns out that I WILL be continuing this story to be a long one hopefully. I have much on my plate but I will always try to make time to finish not only this one but my other two stories which you can check out on my profile. **

**Disclaimer= I disclaim, etc. etc.**

* * *

There he was again.

I'd seen him in the halls a few times lately, passing through between classes.

It was weird.

Every time I'd see him, we'd make eye-contact, with no real meaning of the sorts. I'd swiftly look at him, before he broke eye-contact all together.

I didn't know him.

He didn't know me.

But we always met each other eyes, somehow.

It's my first year here in Konoha Mid-High School. I'm merely just an unknown freshman, no friends, no acquaintances, nothing.

You'd think with NATURAL pink hair and bright green eyes, a girl like me would stand out.

"Nahhh," I'd always tell myself, "I'm too much of a freak, to be noticed."

I mean, look at me!

Sakura Haruno.

14 years of age.

No clue in how to make friends.

No clue in how to get through school without speaking.

Social outcast and invisible.

I've had people tell me, I was depressing to be around!

And I really couldn't be mad.

Because it's true. I'm just _that_ depressing of a person.

Call it self-conscious or insecure or whatever but, you can't deny the outside view.

And that, "outside view," has always summed me up to be an invisible, nobody of a girl, with less than desirable appearances and frankly, needs to find a life.

Or maybe that's just what I've heard for most of my life...

Aren't humans such wonderful creations?

So after concluding all these things about myself, I couldn't come up with a logical answer, as to why this boy in particular noticed me.

I mean I guess one wouldn't call it, "noticed." Just exchanging glances for not even a full second a few time, doesn't exactly mean he distinguishes me from the crowd. In fact, every time our eyes would meet, he would break eye-contact first! Maybe, I was thinking too hard on it. No big deal right?

The halls were empty now and I'd realized I had been standing there, so caught up in my contemplations that I hadn't noticed the halls clearing.

I closed my burgundy locker and gathered up my stuff.

Yeah,

No big deal.

-SsssS-

Luckily, my 6th period teacher had chosen to spare me from the consequences of arriving late to class. I couldn't handle detention, surrounded by judging people I didn't know.

As Mr. Kakashi started his boring history lecture, I shuffled over to my desk, making sure to keep my head down as I walked, afraid to meet any gazes.

I hate coming in late. It's like as soon as you come in after the bell, the whole class' attention is focused on you. Makes me uncomfortable.

I settled into my desk, putting my bag down and fidgeted around in my seat to find a comfortable position. Whatever we were learning about, I just didn't have the capacity or care to listen, so I took out a thick novel, I'd started this morning walking to school, to read instead

But as I tried to read the words I realized that I was just reading words on the page, not fully comprehending what the text was about. My mind drifted off to other things.

I couldn't focus...

And 'He' was the reason.

Who exactly was that boy that I never failed to see in the halls?

I figured he wasn't in the same grade as me when I didn't see him at lunch or in any of my classes, the week prior.

Every time we locked eyes, his face was expressionless, dark eyes devoid of any emotion and he never even made any signs to show that he in some way had acknowledged my existence, other than looking at me.

I wonder how my face looked...?

I shook my head violently. He's not important. I don't even know him! So he's not worth my time. Especially not my history class time where at least I can read a decent book without the teacher -

"Hmm...what's this Ms. Haruno?"

- noticing.

I looked up from my book. Mr. Kakashi loomed over me, curiously peering at the text I had in hand.

"Reading in class again, I see. That hurts...I bore the students that much," he continued, a hint of amusement in his tone.

I smiled awkwardly at him. I kind of felt guilty. He'd just cut me some slack by not giving me detention for being late and now, he'd found me reading in class which certainly did deserve a detention as punishment.

"Uh, I- I wasn't technically reading. Maybe more so...th- thinking or spacing out..." I blurted out.

...That was dumb.

The whole class bursts into fits of laughter at my ridiculous response. I wanted to pound my head on the desk until I died from head trauma.

Nice one, Sak. You're so smart..

The teacher raised his eyebrows. The bottom portion of his face is always concealed by a dark blue mask, so I can never tell for sure, how he is feeling.

But by the way he eerily creases his eyes together, in what seems to be a smile, I can give a good guess.

"So! Since you not only started to read, think, whatever you prefer to call it, in my class, at least enough for me to notice, but also caused me to interrupt my lecture as well, I am going to return your invitation into detention back- guess your attendance really is...required," Mr. Kakashi says, clapping his hands together and turning around/

"Have good fun reading there too," he adds, "Give the teacher my best wishes."

Great.

"Asshole," I mutter to myself.

Oh well. At least there is more time to finish this book.

-SsssS-

Oh! How lonely walking to detention down an empty hall is...

Book clutched to my chest, head down so that my medium-legnth pink hair shoruded my face, I shuffled my way through the halls for detention afterschool.

The halls were empty save for a few last minute students taking things out of their locker before they went home for the day.

The class that held Detention was the English classroom. Mr. Iruka, my English teacher, was also in charge of holding detention in his class. I've always felt bad for him. He was always a genuinely nice teacher, always polite and had always been one of my favorites. I wonder how he could handle all the troublemakers of the school in one classroom.

Welp, I thought as I stood in front of the English class door with my pale hand on the silver knob. Guess I'll find out now.

I walked in and immediately I was hit by a huge wave of cold air. I shivered and stepped air conditioner from the ceiling vent was on full blast it seemed, it being a very hot first month of school. I'd knew I'd arrive early due to the lack of filled desks and seats lined up perfectly in rows leading to the back of the classroom.

At the front, Mr. Iruka sat at his desk, face in a thick book. He hadn't noticed me until I cleared my throat, unclear of what to do since this was my first time in detention.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, I was just so into this new book I'd...Sakura? Sakura Haruno?," he'd started, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

The way he'd said, "In a place like this," suddenly made me feel uneasy.

"Uh, I got caught reading in class," I shrugged.

He smiled and closed his eyes for a few moments. Opening them again, he said, "Ah well, I'm glad to see that you enthusiastically like practicing the aspects of my class on any time you get but, let's try not to do it when you're in classes other than mine."

I gave him a small smile and he nods his head in the direction of a seat closest to the classroom door.

"At least there, I can make sure you don't have to deal with any of the jerks that are regulars here after classes," Mr. Iruka says and goes back to reading his book.

He's too nice, I quietly think as I walk over to the desk he directed me at.

Sitting down on the cold chair at the desk, I shiver from the unexpected shock of it and goosebumps crawl over my skin. Being cold shouldn't have affected me this way, the air conditioner vent was right under me too.

I don't know...maybe I am just all too aware of my surroundings since I am in a foreign place. Heck, this whole school is foreign to me, my parents and I only moving to this district in Konoha a few months prior. I've been overly nervous about things since moving.

Deciding on distracting myself with the novel I'd been reading in Mr. Kakashi's class earlier, I take out my book and set my bag at my side. Fully aware at where I was, I was intent on ignoring the people around me as much as I could before I got out.

One-by-one, students file into the classroom, though I barely notice as I read with my face in the pages of the book, lost in its story.

People hoot, holler, shout, or just talk loudly when they come in and I hear Mr. Iruka's reprimanding voice in the background. But I just ignore them...

It is 20 minutes later after I'd arrived that one distraction in particular causes me to come out of my vaguely-aware state in reading and look up from my novel.

"Yoo, Sasuke!"

"Oi, Uchiha, over here."

"Look he's arrived for their daily appointment at detention today!"

"Neh, Sasuke..."

"Sasuke!"

My reading pace falters when I hear this kid 'Sasuke's' name being repeatedly called out by more than a few people in the class. Something told me not to look up...that it didn't matter who or what he was.

But I was curious...so I looked.

I made eye-contact..._We _made eye-contact.

His name is Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
